He Healed Me
by kkimberly49
Summary: Life hasn't been kind to Olivia Pope. A health scare forces Olivia to make changes in her life. Dr. Fitzgerald Grant is Olivia's primary physician, but a chance encounter shows Olivia that her soul mate has been right in front of her.


Olivia was siting in the exam room. She was nervous. After all this was the moment that the doctor was about to confirm what she already knew in her gut. Something was wrong. This wasn't a leg injury that she had got while bowling. This wasn't stress on her leg due to the multiple jobs. Something was wrong, and it had taken Dr. Fitzgerald Grant to listen to her.

He had been her primary care physician for the last five years. She got him by luck of the drawer. When she got her insurance, she found a practice that was close to her apartment. At the time she was single, and she wanted to be close to the office. She didn't have a preference for who became her primary provider. He became the chosen one.

When she was filling out the paper work and saw that he was going to be a provider she was expecting an older man. She was pleasantly surprised when he walked in the room. He was not old by any means.

They quickly struck up a friendly patient-doctor relationship. He took the time to know his patients. His entire staff was that way, and when her asthma flared up he wouldn't even make her come in the office. He would call her medicine into the pharmacy, and he made sure she kept plenty of medicine for her nebulizer.

When she started having the pain in her leg he treated her, but it wasn't long before he referred her to an orthopedic doctor.

He made the right call. It was the orthopedic doctors who wouldn't listen to her. Over the next 2 ½ years she saw her life dramatically change.

The orthopedic doctor ended up referring her to a surgeon. After going through various treatments for what he thought were problems with the tendons in her lower leg she was no better.

The surgeon reviewed the test that had been done and stated that the doctor had missed the small ACL tear, and that started the long process of hard cast, soft cast, walking boot, and therapy.

Throughout the process her gut continued to say that none of this was fixing the issue, but no one was listening. When she went to see Dr. Grant would also ask about her leg. She would share her concerns, and although he was just her primary doctor he believed her. He also told her to remain in touch, and if there was anything that he could do he would.

The day would come that she finally had enough of being a guinea pig. One of the biggest reasons that she thought something was seriously wrong was that the skin on her leg was tender. It was hard for her to wash or touch it herself better yet someone else.

After she went through the treatment for an ACL tear with no success she was referred to an orthopedic specialist. The doctor had no bedside manner, and barely listened to anything she had to say. By the time she reached her car she had a mental breakdown, and she called Dr. Grant's office.

The nurse was so concerned that she told her to come to the office. Olivia calmed herself enough to make it to the doctor's office.

When she arrived, she found that the nurse had already put her in the system. The nurse took her into a room, and a short time later Dr. Grant walked in.

She had calmed down enough to explain what happened at the hospital with the doctor. She appreciated the empathy he showed her. He sat down and went through the records.

" _Olivia, I know that you are in pain and not making this up. I wish I could tell you what's wrong, but I can't. I do have a friend that is an orthopedic surgeon at UNC-Chapel Hill. Your insurance will cover it, but of course you will have to drive an hour just to see him."_

" _I don't care. If he can tell me what is wrong I will take the drive."_

" _Okay, I will get it set up…"_

Olivia was fortunate that the doctor had a cancellation, and she only had to wait a month to get in to see him. She knew she was in good hands as soon as he walked in the room. She could see why Dr. Grant & Dr. Frank Byrum were friends. He listened to her concerns and went over her medical record.

He ordered a series of tests. It would take a couple of weeks, and another round of test for the doctor to determine that Olivia had been right all along.

He determined that she had osteosarcoma. It is a type of bone cancer. Normally you could go in and surgical remove the tumor, and in some cases radiation in the focused area where the tumor was found. That was not an option for her since she was misdiagnosed. The tumor had now wrapped around her nerves and tendons. The only option was amputation.

Olivia looked at him in shock, " _Are you sure that this is my only option?"_

" _Yes, if I don't cut off the blood supply to the tumor the tumor will grow and continue to move up your body. It will eventually hit a major organ, and that will kill you."_

" _Do I have time to get some things in order before I schedule the surgery?"_

Dr. Bynum nodded, " _Just give my office a call. Don't wait too long?"_

" _Oh, I'm not. My birthday, my mom's birthday, and best friend's birthday are all coming up next month. I would really like to get through them before having the surgery."_

" _I completely understand. Enjoy that time with them. "_

" _I will…"_

Olivia called her boss and explained that she would need the remainder of the day off. After getting things settled with work she headed home.

She wasn't surprised to find her fiancée home. She knew that he had a business dinner tonight. One that she was expected to attend, but she wasn't going anywhere. Well at least not with him.

When she got home she went straight to the shower.

Edison heard when she came through the door, and went directly to their bathroom. He assumed that she was getting ready for the dinner. He was in for a shock when she walked in the kitchen dressed in sweats and a t-shirt.

" _Olivia, why are you dressed like that?"_

" _What other way would I dress to relax at home?"_

" _Did you forget about my important business meeting tonight?"_

" _Did you forget that I had an important doctor's appointment that you were too busy to take the time off to come to?"_

" _You know I didn't forget, but you know how important this merger is."_

" _I do. Evidently it is more important than my life."_

" _Don't be silly."_

" _Oh, I'm not. I found out I have cancer. It is amazing what life changing news does to you. It gives you clarity like never before. When my doctor diagnosed me with cancer I was relieved that it wasn't all in my head. I knew it wasn't, but no one could figure out what was wrong with me. Worse than that my future husband left me on my own to deal with this. You at times made me think that maybe this was all in my head. Yet here I am weeks away from surgery. I won't be going to dinner with you tonight, tomorrow, or ever again. We are done. When you get back here I will be gone. I will arrange to have my things removed when you are not home."_

Edison was in shock. Olivia had thrown a lot of things at him in a matter of seconds, and he was supposed to be leaving in the next couple of minutes.

" _Olivia, I am really sorry about everything. It was never my intention to make you feel crazy or alone. What can I do to fix this?"_

" _Nothing, like I said the diagnosis not only confirmed that I am sane, but that when I make it on the other side of this cancer diagnosis that the next man I am with will notice me. Not because I yelled on the worse day of my life, but because I am important to him. My job is important to him. My life, hopes, and dreams are important to him. The truth of the matter is that will never with you. Any woman who is with you has to be willing to dummy themselves down. Be willing to stand beside you while you fulfill all your dreams while they are reduced to being an ornament. That can never be me."_

" _Then why did you accept my proposal?"_

" _Because you backed me in a corner. You didn't propose to me in front of the people that mattered to me most. You proposed to me like I was a client, and if you recall I never said yes. You told everyone I whispered yes to you when you leaned in and hugged me. Every time I tried to bring it up you would cut me off, and with me sick and in pain I shifted my focus to myself. Once again it was all about you."_

Edison was still at a loss for words. It should have been a wake up call to how he had treated her, but his next question to her spoke volumes.

" _What am I supposed to do now? How will it look when people found out you have cancer. People will assume that I dumped you because you are sick. You aren't exactly close with your family."_

Olivia shrugged, " _Just tell them that you weren't there for me ever."_

On that note she walked out.

Two weeks later Olivia was busy trying to get things in order. She had scheduled her surgery for the end of February so she would have time to get everything accomplished.

She had not found a place to stay so she was living in a hotel room. She loved her mom, but knew that they didn't do well under the same roof.

She decided that she needed to unwind so she headed to a sports bar in downtown Greensboro. She was a sports girl. A good drink and games should do her some good.

She had barely settled in her chair when she heard her name. She knew that voice.

She turned around. " _Dr. Grant…"_

" _Please…It's Fitz…I'm not treating you right now. I know some doctors are crazy about the title, and I get it. We earn it, but to me at the end of the day it is just a title. It doesn't define who I am."_

Olivia smiled, " _So humble. I knew there was a reason that I liked you."_

Fitz laughed

" _Why are you out alone?"_

" _Well now that I am single I have a lot more time on my hands, and I wanted to relax."_

Fitz was shocked at the news. She had mentioned her fiancée a couple of times, but she didn't seem overly happy. It wasn't his place to ask more.

" _Well I was about to head up to the VIP to relax and enjoy the games. Would you care you join me?"_

" _Wow, so being a great doctor gets you into the VIP."_

" _Not really, but investing in your best friend's business does."_

They both laughed and Olivia decided to join him. They spent hours talking about everything and nothing. They didn't realize how much they had in common.

Fitz finally found the courage to ask, _"Liv, how are you really? I'm not asking as your doctor, but as your friend."_

Olivia grabbed his hand, " _I have cancer. I have surgery scheduled for the end of February. I need to get some things handled including finding a place to live."_

Fitz grabbed her hand, " _You'll be find. It might take time, but you will get there."_

" _Thank you for not feeling sorry for me."_

" _Never, after all it was you who was determined to find out what was really going on. Most people make the mistake of accepting what the doctor says instead of listening to their body."_

Olivia smiled at him.

" _I do have a confession to make."_

Olivia looked at him, _"What's that?"_

" _I really like you Olivia, and it isn't a new feeling. I know that I sound like a douche bag coming onto you, but before we go our separate ways tonight I just want you to know how I feel."_

Olivia caressed his cheek. She looked him over for a few moments, and realized that the man she was looking for and praying for had been in front of her all this time. He always saw her even in a professional capacity. She wasn't about to let him get away.

" _Any crazy women I need to be made aware of?"_

" _Not that I know of, but my last ex might try to show up again. She just knew that I would marry her, and was very upset when I broke up with her. Do you think Edison accepts you ending your engagement?"_

" _Not yet. He may make an appearance once or twice too."_

" _I'm not scared."_

" _Neither am I…Oh, by the way you are fired…"_

" _I'm fired already. I thought we were just getting started."_

" _Oh, we are which is why you can't be my doctor. I have had a lot of crappy relationships, but I don't think you are going to be one of them. Keeping you as my doctor is giving myself one foot out the door. I don't want that so you are fired. I love your partner. She has always taken good care of me when you weren't available."_

" _I'll talk to her on Monday."_

" _Well it is getting late. My hotel suite is a couple of blocks away. Would you like to continue to talk there?"_

" _Sure…"_

The pair had gotten so wrapped up into each other that Olivia didn't spend a lot of time talking with Fitz's best friend. Before leaving they promised they would be back soon so they could get to know each other more.

Olivia had walked to the bar so Fitz drove them back over.

She immediately took notice that Fitz was a gentleman. He opened doors for her. He made her walk inside the path. She remembered her grandfather said that a real man will always walk on the outside, because if something were to happen the man would take the brunt of the hit.

When he opened the door to help her out the car she noticed a bag in the back seat. She asked, " _Were you planning to spend the night at Andrew's house?"_

" _No, it is a habit from when I was in med school. I always keep a bag packed."_

" _Would you like to stay with me? I'll be honest while I would love to have sex with you, but I want your company more. I feel safe with you. I always have, but I understand if it is too much._

Fitz grabbed her hand and leaned in and kissed her silent. He opened the door and grabbed his bag out the bag. Once he locked the door he looked at her, " _Lead the way…"_

As requested she led the way to her suite. Andrew had the kitchen prepare them so food so while Olivia showered he set their food up. Once she finished he took a quick shower and she grabbed them some drinks.

Once they were settled on the bed with their food and drinks Fitz decided to bring up her living situation.

" _Liv, I think that I have a solution to your living situation."_

" _Please don't say living together."_

Fitz laughed, _"Not quite. I would like to woo you first then move you in."_

" _Wouldn't I be so lucky…"_

" _No, you would be treated how you deserve to be treated Livvie."_

Olivia was shocked by not only his statement but the tone in his voice.

Fitz grabbed her hand _, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to raise my voice, but I'm not him. I need you to understand that when I see you I see all of you. I want you to add to my life. I never want you to diminish yourself for me. I like you for who you are. I want to know you, and all that comes with you. I'm not going anywhere. So yes I will woo you to give you a reason to fall in love with me, and then I will continue to woo you to show you why you fell in love with me. I don't want to scare you, but I also don't want to play games with you especially when it comes to your heart. So it is up to your honey. Tell me what you want."_

She climbed in his lap, and did something that neither of them expected her to do. She cried. She balled her eyes out until she felt like she wouldn't cry again anytime in the near future.

When he finally felt like she was through he looked at her, _"How do you feel?"_

" _A lot lighter that's for sure…"_

Both of them laughed.

She finally looked at him, " _I don't know what it is about you, but from the moment I walked into your office I trusted you. I even let you handle my female needs. You have always treated me with such care and compassion. You know all of my secrets. I'm sorry. I can be a negative Nancy at times. I am used to the other shoe dropping, and I am always the one left standing with nothing. I really want this to work with us, because I can feel what we have now and know it will only grow. Just be patient with me."_

" _That is not a problem. I promise you I am not going anywhere."_

" _Good, now what was this about you having an answer that would get me out of this suite."_

" _I inherited property from my grandparents. It has a two-bedroom cottage that I have rent out. It is vacant. I was just about to put an ad out. Before you ask no I am not going to accept rent from you. You can pay the utilities. You are about to be out of work."_

She was unsure how to respond. Then she looked at him, and realized this wasn't about pity. This man cared about her, and she wasn't going to make this difficult.

" _Thank you. I accept your offer. Is my new home in Greensboro?"_

Fitz laughed, _"Yes, it is. Is that going to be a problem for you?"_

" _No, I work in High Point. It will be an easy commute for me when I go back to work."_

" _Will you fill me in on what the doctor said?"_

Olivia froze.

" _What is it Olivia?"_

" _Amputation…"_

" _What…"_

Olivia looked at him, _"Since it took so long for them to diagnose the problem he has to amputate my leg."_

Fitz nodded, _"Liv, having a prosthetic leg doesn't change who you are. I am attracted to you inside and out. It will be an adjustment for you, but one that I will be around for."_

Olivia looked at him in shock, " _Please be telling the truth. Every time I look at you I feel like you get a little more of me, and I am not sure how I will survive if you walk out."_

Fitz rubbed her back to get here to relax. Once he felt her loosen up he said, _"I don't do lip service. I live in my truth, and I try to always be truthful. You aren't a conquest to me. If so I would have tried to have sex with you, but you are more than that to me. I know that not only will we have sex, but make passionate love. Not once or twice but a life time. You have a lot of things to worry about and deal with, but me and being with me is not going to be one of them unless you count me being around all the time as a problem. Then yes maybe you have something to worry about."_

Olivia laughed uncontrollably. When she finally pulled herself together she realized once again that she felt like she found her partner. She wouldn't be alone for the rest of her life, and she didn't have to settle. For the first time since she was diagnosed she was ready to move forward. She was ready to beat cancer so she could live. She was beginning to envision a life with Fitz, and that was a life that she was ready to live.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and he pulled her in tighter, _"I used to believe that love at first sight was a myth, but I had a cousin that married her husband after only being with him a couple of months. They were married for ten years before he was tragically killed. I am falling for you Fitz."_

" _Good because I have already fallen for you Olivia!"_

They found a movie and spent the next couple of hours eat and enjoying the movie.

Fitz asked her if she wanted him to sleep on the couch. She simply pulled down the covers and grabbed his hand when she climbed under them.

When he pulled her into his arms she knew she would never let him go. She loved the feelings that she felt in his presence. More importantly she loved how safe she felt with him.

Before they drifted off to sleep Fitz said, _"Olivia, we are celebrating your birthday. You can take care of everyone, but I am going to take care of you."_

She drifted off to sleep knowing that she finally found the man that was going to heal her.

 **A/N-For those of you who read all of my stories this story won't center around Olivia having cancer. This story will more than likely go back the holidays, but I will write some Christmas scenes in the first couple of chapters in honor of the holidays.**


End file.
